An integrated type of mobile communication system (hereinafter referred to as “integrated mobile communication system”) capable of using a terrestrial cellular mobile communication system via a cellular base station located on the ground and a satellite mobile communication system via an artificial satellite in a common area is conventionally known (Non-Patent Literature 1). The Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a frequency-sharing type of integrated mobile communication system that uses a same frequency band between the terrestrial cellular mobile communication system and the satellite mobile communication system used in a common area, and a frequency-separating type of integrated mobile communication system that separates frequency bands used in the terrestrial cellular mobile communication system and the satellite mobile communication system.